


A Quiet Reflection on the Merit of Gardeners

by ragingrainbow



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-03
Updated: 2002-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A gardener would honestly be of little desire out here, but a friend is a thing greatly desired.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Reflection on the Merit of Gardeners

There is a strange familiarity as the arm creeps around my waist. I rest my head against his shoulder, and the calm beating of his heart fills my senses. His hand finds mine and clasps it tightly, his thumb gently rubbing the side. A strange comfort falls over me, even in this dark hour.

Sam. My dear Sam. But for him my quest would have been in vain. For I am painfully aware that he is what drives me forward now. His presence is what keeps me sane under the dark clouds. What keeps me from yielding to the will and power of the little ring around my neck. I cannot believe how strong it's will is.

For it is little. And plain.

As is Sam. Never underestimate the power of the little and plain, I'd say. When I think about what great help Sam has been, I marvel at it. He is but a gardener, but I think he is a lot wiser then he is credited for – than he is aware of himself even. And his will is marvellous in itself. How he keeps his hope alive in this place is beyond me.

He is getting thinner. I know he is giving me much of his share of the food. And the water. I would argue, but I'm far too weary, and I trust that he will take what he needs. He is as loyal as I could wish for, even more, and good spirited too. I don't know how he does it, keeps his head clear in this dark hour I mean, but I suppose he does not carry the burden of the ring.

His breathing changes as he falls asleep. His arm is still around me, protecting me, and I feel protected. I know that if a company of orcs came charging at this moment, he would offer little protection, but he still provides safety. I cannot explain it. It is just something that I feel deep within me, like a last glimmer of hope in my heart.

He is my last glimmer of hope. There we go again, if it wasn't for him… Well, rightfully so since he keeps me going, striving, on and on. There should be but one or two days left now, unless my will fails me. One would hope it does not.

It will not fail me. He will not fail me.

He has become a better friend to me than anyone. I say friend because that truly is what he has become. A gardener would honestly be of little desire out here, but a friend is a thing greatly desired. Especially one such as Sam.


End file.
